


Here Comes a Thought

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: Based on the Steven Universe song. The friendly neighbourhood therapist helps out the anxious side with some breathing exercises





	Here Comes a Thought

“Dr.Picani? What is this?” Virgil stood with his eyebrows raised at the scene before him. His therapist, Dr Picani had moved all the furniture from the room and was now sitting on a carpet, with numerous incense and candles burning around him.

“Ah, Virgil! Come on in and sit down.” Dr Picani gave his signature excited smile. Virgil was slightly apprehensive about this new setting, but trusting his doctor he walked over and dropped clumsily on the carpet in front of him

“....so, what is this?”

“I thought about trying a new exercise today” Dr Picani explained. His eyes were closed and his breathing was very purposeful.

“You want me to meditate? But doc you know that I’m no good at sitting still for lon-”

“Don’t put yourself down before you’ve even begun” He warned, “Don’t make me get the nerf gun out again.”

Virgil winced at the thought. Whenever he said something self-deprecating Dr.Picani would shoot him with a nerf bullet and make him reassess his sentence. It certainly stopped his personal vocal abuse, but the thoughts still remained in his head. “Al..alright” Virgil relented.

“Excellent. Just sit in a position that’s comfortable, straighten your back, close your eyes and breathe.” Virgil complied. Four. Seven. Eight. Four. Seven. Eight. Virgil let his senses be taken over by the other stimulus in his room. Smell the incense, hear the doctors breathing, taste the air you breathe in. Relax. … …. …….

_‘Do you really have time to relax though? Do you deserve it? There’s_ soooo _much stuff that you have to do Virgil? You’re going to let people down because you wanted to sit here and do ‘nothing.’ **Nothing.** You are nothing Virgil. Won’t Patton be disappointed to know the truth? Won’t Roman get angry? Won’t Logan become weary?' _

**_You’re useless_ **

**_GArbaGE_ **

**_UsElEsS_ **

**_iDiOoOoOt_ **

**_**^ &@?><<^%%$(~~##8_ **

His mind became fuzzy with all his negative thoughts. His face winced at the insults. He hates his thoughts, he hates his own thoughts. There the worst….he’s the wor-

“Here comes a thought...” Dr.Picani began to speak aloud. Virgil gasped at the sudden sound and his breathing hitched, but he listened on desperately, wanting any opportunity of solace from his mind. “...that might alarm you. What someone said and how it harmed you.”

_**‘Panic at the everywhere….. DeFeAtIsT.’**_ His mind spoke.

“Something you did that failed to be charming.”

**_‘You could never convey to Thomas the benefits of listening to yo. You’re the villain’_ **

“Things that you said are suddenly swarming.”

_**‘He Croaked’ ‘hide under the covers until the sun goes away’** _

“And though, your losing touch, you’re losing touch and all these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse you, that we might lose you.”

**_‘...’_ **

Dr.Picani then broke into song “But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not. It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. You’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I’m here, they’re here, we’re here.”

_‘Patton… Logan… Roman…. Dr Picani….Thomas..’_ A brief smile formed on Virgil’s lips as his mind finally silenced. For a second he thought he could hear the ocean…. A small chime brought Virgil back to reality. He blinked as he stared around the room, his mind still slightly foggy

“I’m afraid that’s the end of our session today Virgil.” Dr Picani explained as he got up and proceeded to blow out all the candles.

“What?” Virgil echoed “I was booked in for an hour today, right?”

“That’s correct,” Dr.Picani responded nonchalantly. Virgil took his phone out of his pocket. It had been an hour. Had he managed to sit still for an entire hour? “Do you feel any better by the way?” Dr Picani “If you feel like it worked then we could try it again.”

“I…” Virgil paused before finishing his sentence “I feel… lighter? That might not be the best word for it..”

“Light is good, I think that means it was a success.” Dr Picani got up and opened the door. “Same time next week?”

Virgil smiled meekly “yeah...sure.”

Virgil left the room and made his way down the corridor. He paused, realization suddenly hitting him _‘Was….was that Steven Universe? Uhh, of course, it was Steven Universe. It’s Dr Picani!'_

**

Virgil slammed the front door shut as he shouted to the other “I’m back!”. He removed his trench coat and boots before entering the living room. From the opening, he could see both Logan and Patton busy cooking dinner. Patton, who had heard Virgil’s greeting was already turned towards him, an excited glint in his eye.

“Heya kiddo! How was Dr Pinenuts?”

“It’s Picani, Patton.”

“Wow. **Picani** believe I messed that one up?”

Virgil reeled back in shock “Jeez, that’s your worst one yet”

“Haha I guess I’m a little tired. **Picani** give me another go?”

Virgil groaned again. Luckily Logan decided to interject. “How was your session today though?”

“It was….good. I feel a lot better.”

“Your progress is alarmingly evident. You should feel proud.”

Virgil gave a small smile and avoided eye contact. “...thanks. I’m gonna go grab a shower before dinner if that’s cool?”

“Of course kiddo! Don’t be too long though.” Patton responded. As Virgil made his way upstairs, Patton began jumping up and down in excitement. “He liked it! He liked it!”

“Calm down Patton.” Logan coerced the morality figure to stay still “Yes, I’m glad it went well too. I still don’t believe it was necessary for us to sing, however.”

“Ohhhh” Patton “Come on Logan. You need to let Dr Picani have some more fun!”

Logan coughed “Hmm well. Let’s save this conversation till later. It would be unbeneficial if Virgil heard us.”

“I guess that’s true. Patient-Doctor confidentiality is very important after all!” Patton winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay! :)
> 
> Just in case you don’t know there’s a theory that Dr Picani is the fusion of Patton and Logan, which is what the story plays off of


End file.
